The Legend Of Zelda:Cursed Relic and the Lost King
by BY2K
Summary: Une suite à Twilight Princess avec une relique de plus que je penses avoir sinon j'ai été l'un des premiers à créer: la Dark Triforce. 2 mois après avoir vaincue Zant et Ganondorf, Link est frustré que Zelda ait étouffé l'affaire. Bien plus encore!SVP R
1. Chapitre 1: Kei

The legend of Zelda:

The Dark Triforce

Chapitre 1: 

Kei 

Jamais le village d'Ordonna n'avait été aussi tranquille depuis ce fameux jour. La même routine s'installait jour après jour, aussi maussade que Giovanni entouré de son argent et de ses chats. Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié ce qui s'était passé, comme si ce n'était qu'un simple souvenir sans importance, une vieille histoire à raconter qu'à ses petits-enfants. Et plus important encore, la perte de Midna, elle était partit... et tout ça en laissant une phrase en suspense, rien de plus, la belle histoire! « Link je... à plus tard... ». À plus tard? Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça si elle avait prévu de détruire le miroir ensuite? Ça n'avait pas de sens! Et quoi : « Link je... »? Quoi « je »? Pourquoi elle n'a rien dit!?

Voilà maintenant plusieurs mois que Link avait vaincu Ganondorf et Zant et que Midna était partit en brisant le miroir du crépuscule. Il était devenue rare de la voir hors de chez lui dans le village d'Ordonna. D'ailleurs, il lui avait pris un bon bout de temps avant de revenir au village après avoir sauvé Hyrule. Il était frustré contre Midna de ne pas avoir fini sa phrase avant de partir et la journée d'après il était en colère contre lui-même parce que la veille il était en colère contre Midna, c'était à le rendre fou! Et par-dessus le marché, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Zelda, aucune lettre, rien. Il n'avait vu personne depuis qu'il était revenu, il restait enfermé chez lui à faire les cent pas à se demander ce que Midna voulait lui dire ou encore ce que Zelda fabriquait dans son château à Hyrule. Plusieurs fois par semaine, il se demandait si ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour que Midna voulait lui faire. Ça aurait donné une belle scène, non? Mais la seconde suivante, elle serait partie en détruisant le seul lien existant entre son monde et le sien? Elle ne voulait peut-être pas faire de peine à Link en lui déclarant son amour et partit l'instant d'après. Et pendant qu'il se demandait si lui ne ressentait pas quelque chose pour Midna, c'était l'image de la princesse d'Hyrule qu'il avait en tête, rien de bien réjouissant. S'il devait les aimer toutes les deux, laquelle devrait-il choisir? Son côté logique lui dirait Zelda, bien sûr, puisque qu'il n'a aucun moyen de revoir Midna, mais en même temps... il avait vécue bien plus avec Midna. Après tout, c'est elle qui l'avait accompagné dans ces nombreux donjons. Au début, c'était parce qu'elle le forçait à faire ça, mais ensuite, ils avaient eu une belle complicité, ils avaient battu Zant ensemble, Midna s'était même sacrifié pour les sauver, lui et Zelda, dans le dernier combat contre Ganondorf. Tout était encore très confus dans son esprit. Un autre détail qui le frustrait était le fait que personne ne semblait se souvenir de lui comme un héros, mais toujours comme le jeune fermier serviable qu'il était avant de devenir le héros choisit par les déesses. Mais d'un autre côté, personne n'était venu lui dire quoi que soit depuis son retour : avaient-ils peur de lui? Ou tout simplement parce qu'il n'était jamais sortit? Il se maudit lui-même de sa stupidité et décida, pour la première fois depuis des mois d'aller voir les autres.

Déjà en quittant sa maison, il aperçut la bande de gamins qui espionnaient sa maison. En le voyant sortir, ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson, Link sourit légèrement :

-Pas la peine de vous cachez, je vous ai vue.

Derrière le buisson, la voix de Colin se fit entendre :

-Je vous l'avais dit! Il n'aime pas qu'on l'espionne!

-Tu vas te taire, oui!? Répondit la voix de Fehnir. Il va se mettre en colère!

Link leva un sourcil :

-Qui vous a dit que j'étais en colère?

-Euh... personne! Répondit Anaïs. Non, personne ne nous a dit que tu étais en col... aïe!

-Taisez-vous tous! Ordonna Balder, le petit cerveau de la bande. Il va VRAIMENT se mettre en colère.

-Est-ce que vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis en colère!?

Tous les quatre se montrèrent hors du buisson :

-Alors..., tu n'es pas en colère? Demanda Colin.

-Bien sûr que non. Mentit Link

En faite, il était en colère, il sentait que toutes ces histoires allaient bientôt le faire exploser. Rester seul enfermé chez lui sans parler de ses problèmes à personne n'était pas une bonne idée:

-Eh bien... les autres commençaient à se demander ce que tu fabriquais seul chez toi. Nous n'osions pas te déranger, dit Balder.

-À vrai dire..., j'aurais bien apprécié que quelqu'un soit venu me voir. Mais je... j'avais des choses à éclaircir.

-Et ça a marché? Tu es quand même resté enfermé dans ta maison pendant 2 mois, tu ne sortais que pour aller te chercher quelque chose à manger. Dit Fehnir.

-Pas vraiment, je crois que je vais partir à Hyrule demain, j'ai besoin de parler à Zelda.

-Alors, c'est vrai ce que les gens d'Hyrule racontent!? Il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose à Hyrule et tu as sauvé la princesse? Demanda Anaïs.

-Quoi? Vous ne le saviez pas?

-Les gens disent que c'est une rumeur, selon ce qu'on sait, Zelda aurait dit à la population que la destruction du château était un accident, mais lorsqu'on lui parle des créatures noires qui nous attaquaient, elle répond qu'il faut oublier ça.

-Quoi!? Dit Link, presque en hurlant, ce qui fit peur aux enfants.

-Vous voyez, je vous avais bien dit qu'il allait se mettre en colère. Dit Colin.

-Urf... désolé, dit Link. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle aurait dit ça.

Sans rien ajouter de plus il se dirigea vers le village :

-Oi! Où vas-tu?

-Voir le maire... répondit Link, la voix maussade.

Pendant que Link marchait à grands pas vers la maison de Bo, le maire du village, une autre personne marchait les cent pas dans sa chambre, quelques kilomètres au nord de la province d'Ordonna, dans un château en assez mauvais état. La princesse d'Hyrule s'en voulait d'avoir menti à son peuple, mais si elle voulait éviter les questions embarrassantes et la panique de tous, elle se devait de garder le secret. Zelda s'était enfermé dans sa propre chambre, ordonnait de n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. La reconstruction du château avait débuté il y a peu, mais allait bien, la majorité des débris avaient été retirés. Malheureusement, il ne restait que très peu du château, l'explosion qui l'avait détruit avait quand même été énorme, il était même surprenant de voir qu'il en restait quelque chose, plus du trois-quart du château n'était plus qu'un tas de veilles pierres et de morceaux de bois, les gens se doutaient que c'était la cause « d'un malencontreux accident », comme elle leur avait dit. Elle en avait presque honte... elle détestait la politique. Elle n'a jamais voulu en parler à Link dans une lettre, quelques indiscrets pourraient très bien lire la lettre et ainsi connaître la vérité : le retour de Ganondorf, le criminel le plus dangereux du royaume, son combat contre elle, Midna et Link, le miroir, le royaume du crépuscule. Il était nécessaire, voir même capitale qu'ils n'en sachent rien. Et puis, Ganondorf est mort, pourquoi leur dire qu'il était revenu? Ce n'était pas un mal nécessaire, loin de là!

Zelda sortit de ses rêveries lorsqu'un soldat entra sans frapper :

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? On ne doit pas me déranger!

-Pardonnez-moi, votre altesse, mais c'est urgent!

-Qui a-t-il?

-On vient tout juste de recevoir le message. Un village entier à pris feu aux limites du royaume, c'est le village de Vale.

-Vale? Ce village est très reculé, encore plus qu'Ordonn...

En invoquant le village d'Ordonna, elle venait de penser à Link, mais le soldat la ramena vite à la réalité :

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Votre Majesté?

-Non, ce n'est rien, il y a-t-il des survivants?

-Plusieurs de nos soldats sont allés là-bas pour constater les dégâts et voir s'il y a des rescapés.

-Espérons que quelqu'un puisse nous dire ce qui s'est passé. Comment va la reconstruction du château?

-Les travaux avancent lentement, mais c'est constant. Les ouvriers y mettent toutes leurs énergies!

-Parfait... tenez-moi au courant.

-Bien, Votre Majesté.

Après une dernière salutation, le soldat quitta la chambre.

De retour au village d'Ordonna, Link était en pleine discussion avec Bo:

-Alors..., c'était donc vrai... c'est vraiment toi qui as sauvé Hyrule et la princesse? Mais elle a clairement dit que la destruction du château était...

-Un accident, je sais. Dit Link, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a dit ça...

-Tu sais, la princesse aurait sûrement voulu éviter une panique. Elle savait probablement ce qu'elle fessait.

-Je vais tout de même me rendre à Hyrule pour aller la voir, je dois lui parler.

-Fais comme bon te semble, ce n'est pas moi qui va te retenir. C'est bien de voir que tu n'es pas mort chez toi, on s'inquiétait, tu sais? On pensait que tu ne sortirais jamais.

-Je...

-Non non non, pas la peine de t'expliquer. Aller, vas voir ta princesse.

-Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais.

-Ce n'est pas grave, reviens, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Link quitta la maison du maire, plus joyeux que le matin même. Il retourna chez lui et s'approcha d'Epona, toujours fidèle à son poste devant la maison de Link:

-Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas fait une balade, hein? Dit-il en caressant la jument, celle-ci agita sa crinière joyeusement. Aller, on y va.

Il chevaucha don en direction d'Hyrule, impatient de parler à Zelda.

Dans une autre région encore plus reculée d'Hyrule que la province d'Ordonna se trouvait une chaîne de montagnes couverte de forêt, au sud. La région était si reculée qu'il était plutôt rare d'en entendre parler, certains ignoraient même que cette région appartenait à Hyrule. Cependant, un important feu s'était déclaré dans le village de Vale, situé au beau milieu de cette chaîne. La nouvelle avait circulé à la vitesse de l'éclair et la majorité du royaume était au courant. Quelques curieux étaient même venus voir la scène. Comme le village était en plein coeur des montagnes, les maisons étaient construites sur plusieurs niveaux et en nombre limité, pour éviter un glissement de terrain. Les maisons étaient haut de plusieurs étages et pouvait accueillit 2 familles de 5. C'était un petit village d'à peine une quarantaine d'habitants, donc environ 8 maisons.Il y régnaient une atmosphère très campagnarde en temps normal, mais c'était plutôt une atmosphère de panique qui entourait le village aux prises avec ce feu meurtrier. L'incendie s'était rapidement propagé dans la forêt autour et les soldats d'Hyrule ont été appelés en renfort pour aider les villageois à l'éteindre. La fumée blanche causée par le feu de forêt s'élevait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres dans les airs, ce qui rendait le spectacle visible à des kilomètres à la ronde.

À quelques mètres en bordure du feu, un soldat lourdement décoré et portant une armure aux allures officielles discutait avec un autre soldat, celui-ci portant une armure plus modeste:

-Comment évolue la situation? Demanda le soldat en grande armure.

-Le feu est presque inarrêtable, mon capitaine, répondit l'autre soldat. La rivière la plus proche est à quelques centaines de mètres du village, mais nous avons réussi à contenir l'incendie pour l'empêcher de gagner plus de terrain. Nous avons coupé les arbres autour du village dans un rayon de quelques dizaines de mètres, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre que le feu s'éteigne de lui-même.

-Des survivants?

-Pour le moment aucun, monsieur. Tous les corps que nous avons trouvés étaient carbonisés. Il serait étonnant que qui que ce soit ait survécu dans un tel brasier. Le village est une perte totale, aucun bâtiment n'a tenu le coup.

À ce moment, un autre soldat, portant du matériel aux allures médicales, un guérisseur sans doute, appelait le capitaine en hurlant:

-Capitaine!

-Qui a-t-il?

-On a trouvé un survivant au beau milieu du village!

-Est-il gravement blessé?

-C'est le plus étonnant, capitaine! Il n'a rien! Pas la moindre égratignure, il est seulement évanoui, pourtant il était au centre des flammes. C'est un miracle qu'il soit en vie!

Son visage s'assombrit soudain:

-Il y a aussi un autre détail le concernant...

-Lequel? Demanda la capitaine.

-Eh bien... il porte une sorte de tatouage... vous feriez mieux de venir voir.

Le capitane suivit le guérisseur dans une tente à une distance sécuritaire du village toujours en flamme. Sur un lit grossièrement improvisé était étendu un jeune garçon d'environs 12 ans. Il avait les cheveux brun très pâle en bataille, un visage maigre et portant des habits très simples, très modestes. Il était plutôt petit pour son âge. Il semblait dormir paisiblement. Bien que les soldats l'avaient trouvé au beau milieu des flammes, il n'avait rien, absolument rien. Pourtant, plusieurs soldats qui sont allés le chercher se sont brûlés à plusieurs endroits avant de pouvoir le sortir de là. Mais ce qui intriguait tout le monde était le tatouage imprimé sur son bras. Plusieurs lignes courbées longeaient son bras droit symétriquement à plusieurs endroits, se joignant pour ne former qu'un seul cercle sur le dos de sa main. Au centre du cercle se trouvait un dessin représentant une triforce noire. Le capitaine fut intrigué et voulut toucher le tatouage, mais au moment où ses doigts allaient se déposer sur le bras du jeune garçon, celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut, à la grande surprise de tous. Il avait l'air apeuré et semblait se demander où il était:

-Ne t'en fais pas mon garçon, dit le capitaine. Tout va bien, tu es sain et sauf.

-Où... où est le village? Où suis-je? Demanda, paniqué, le jeune garçon.

-Écoute... tu ferais mieux de te reposer, mais dis-moi, quel est ton nom?

-Je m'appelle Kei.

Puis, sans prévenir, Kei retomba lourdement sur le lit, inconscient. Un des soldats s'approcha du capitaine :

-Que devons-nous faire?

-Amenez-le en ville, chez le docteur, il saura quoi faire. Et informé en la princesse Zelda dès votre arrivé, elle doit savoir à propos de ce tatouage, je n'ai jamais rien vue de tel.


	2. Chapitre 2: The Sages

**Chapitre 2 :**

The sages

Link arriva finalement, après plusieurs heures de voyage, dans la ville du château d'Hyrule. Il traversa les différentes allées le menant au château sans remarquer que l'endroit était bien moins animé que d'habitude. En effet, il n'y avait presque personne dehors et les quelques rares présents étaient tous en groupe pris dans des conversations énergiques. Link continua d'avancer dans la ville et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il arriva devant la grande porte du château dont la réparation était terminé depuis peu. Deux gardes étaient postés de chaque côté de la porte et quand ils aperçurent Link, ils lui firent signe de s'arrêter :

-Halte! Aucun civile ne doit s'approcher du château à moins d'y avoir été convoqué par Sa Majesté!  
-Je viens justement voir la princesse, annonça Link d'un air hautain. Je m'appelle Link, cela vous dit quelque chose?

Les deux soldats se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre avec un air perplexe :

-... Vraiment rien? Demanda Link.  
- Jamais entendu parler, dit l'un des soldats.  
- Moi non plus, dit l'autre. En plus, je suis pas certain que la princesse tiendrait compagnie à un fermier... un fermier d'Ordonna je dirai, avec son allure.  
- D'ailleurs..., c'est quoi ces vêtements verts? Je n'ai jamais vu...  
- Attends un peu! Dit soudain le premier gardes. Tu n'as pas entendu la rumeur? Même si la princesse n'a rien dit là-dessus: Tu te souviens quand le château à pris feu?  
- Oui. Mais qu'est-ce que ça a voir avec lui?  
- J'y viens. Les soldats qui ont survécu disaient avoir été attaqués par un gars avec un drôle de casque. Il avait toute une armée de bestiole avec lui. Selon la rumeur, c'est un fermier d'Ordonna qui aurait sauvé le royaume. On dit même que Ganondorf aurait été derrière tout ça!  
- Tu crois que c'est... lui? Dit le soldat en pointant Link du doigt.  
- Possible... mais...  
- Puis-je savoir de quoi vous discutez? Dit soudain la voix de Zelda.

Elle venait d'ouvrir les portes, mais les gardes étaient trop occupés par leur conversation et ils ne s'en fussent pas rendu compte :

- Euh... rien, Votre Altesse... Nous... nous demandions si nous devions laisser entrer ce garçon! Il dit vous connaître.

Zelda s'aperçut alors de la présence de Link:

- Link? C'est toi? Pourquoi es-tu là?  
-J'avais besoin de te parler. C'est urgent. Répondit Link.

Zelda jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux gardes qui avaient les yeux fixés sur elle et Link pour connaître la suite des évènements:

-Pas ici..., allons ailleurs. Viens.

Déçus, les gardes retournèrent à leur poste pendant que Link et Zelda entraient dans le château:

Ni Link ni Zelda ne prononcèrent le moindre mot avant d'entrer dans la chambre de la princesse. Link était content de revoir Zelda, mais il ressentait toujours cette frustration de n'être qu'une « rumeur » :

- Ça avance bien? Dit Link en fessant allusion à la reconstruction du château, cependant, sa voix était faussement intéressé.  
- Ne tourne pas autour du pot, Dit Zelda. Je sais pourquoi tu es venu me voir.  
- Oui, et j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à ton peuple.

Zelda fut choqué par le ton accusateur de Link:

-Tu crois que j'ai fait ça par plaisir?! « Ganondorf est revenu et il a pris le royaume sous votre nez »! Tu crois vraiment que c'était la chose à dire?  
-Ganondorf et Zant sont morts! Qu'est-ce que ça aurait bien pu leur faire que Ganondorf soit revenu!? Nous nous en sommes débarrassés, non?  
-Je vais te dire le problème : tu ne penses qu'à toi dans cette histoire! Tu veux absolument être reconnu en héros!  
-Après avoir vécu une vie de fermier, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir de demander la moindre reconnaissance!?  
-CE N'EST PAS LA QUESTION! Hurla Zelda, soudainement en colère.

Tous les deux se regardaient l'un l'autre, visiblement fous de rage.  
Tous deux allaient reprendre leur dispute lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Zelda prit une grande inspiration et alla ouvrir:

-Quoi? Dit-elle sèchement au groupe de soldats devant elle, visiblement embarrassés.

Ils étaient 5; 3 soldats, le guérisseur et le capitaine. Deux des soldats étaient parfaitement alignés l'un devant l'autre, ils portaient vraisemblablement Kei, le jeune garçon du village de Vale:

-Qui est ce garçon? Demanda Zelda.  
-C'est le seul survivant de l'incendie de Vale, Votre Majesté. Répondit le capitaine. Lorsque nous l'avons trouvé, il était au milieu des flammes. Pourtant, il n'a rien, pas la moindre brûlure.  
-Comment est-ce possible? Dit la princesse, perplexe.  
-C'est la question que nous nous sommes tous posée, Dit le guérisseur. Certains pensent que c'est grâce à son tatouage, ils pensent qu'il a des propriétés magiques, ajouta-t-il en montrant le bras droit de Kei.  
-Amenez-le à l'intérieur, je veux le voir, Ordonna Zelda.

Les soldats firent entrer le corps de Kei dans la pièce, puis quittèrent en laissant Link et Zelda avec le capitaine et le guérisseur. Zelda examina le tatouage et s'arrêta, les yeux ronds, quand elle vit la Triforce noire. Link était tout aussi surpris qu'elle:

-Ce n'est tout de même pas...? Commença-t-il.  
-Je ne sais pas, mais je veux en avoir le coeur net. Coupa Zelda.

Elle passa sa main gauche au-dessus de la Triforce de Kei et à la surprise de tous, toutes les deux se mirent à briller. Link voulu faire la même chose, mais Zelda l'arrêta discrètement dans son geste :

- Est-ce possible? Une autre Triforce? Demanda le capitaine.  
- Je n'en sais rien. Répondit Zelda. Puis-je seulement vous demander de garder ça sous silence, je ne veux pas d'histoire.

Link lui agrippa le bras et lui murmura à l'oreille, la voix irritée:

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer?  
- On ne sait absolument rien de ça, c'est peut-être maléfique. Maintenant, lâche-moi! Le capitaine commence à te regarder bizarrement.

En effet, le capitaine venait de poser sa main sur la garde de son épée. Link lâcha Zelda l'instant suivant. La princesse retourna son attention vers Kei :

- C'est impossible, jamais dans les textes anciens il était mentionné l'existence d'une autre Triforce. Je me demande si...

Link venait de penser à la même chose :

- Elle n'a pas été créée par... des mains humaines?

Zelda réfléchit un instant, puis fit un signe négatif de la tête:

- Si c'était le cas, comment se serait-elle retrouvée sur ce garçon? Son créateur aurait sûrement voulu la garder pour lui...

Au même moment, Kei ouvrit les yeux et se plaqua la main contre son front:

-Aïe... ma tête... dit-il.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était entouré de Zelda, Link, le capitaine et le guérisseur:

- Qui êtes-vous? Où... où suis-je?  
- Tu es dans le château d'Hyrule, mon petit. Dit Zelda.  
- Ne m'appelez pas « mon petit », Dit Kei, agacé, s'il vous plaît... appelez-moi Kei, j'ai quand même 15 ans...

Tout le monde s'exclama au même moment:

-15 ans!?  
- Je sais, je suis petit pour mon âge. Dit Kei, visiblement gêné de ce handicap.  
-As-tu une famille? Demanda Link.  
-Non. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais petit.  
-Dis-moi, demanda Zelda pour changer de sujet, depuis quand as-tu ce tatouage?  
- Ça? Répondit Kei en montrant son bras droit. Je l'ai depuis ma naissance, personne n'a pu me dire comment ni pourquoi. Mais je sais qu'il est spécial.  
- Pourquoi? Demanda Zelda.

Mais avant qu'il ne réponde, elle se tourna vers le capitaine et le guérisseur :

- Veuillez nous laisser, je vous prie.

Avant de sortir, le capitaine lança un dernier regard accusateur à Link, se demandant pourquoi LUI pouvait rester.  
Il ouvrit la porte et trouva entassés devant lui les autres soldats qui avaient quitté auparavant:

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là!!? Hurla le capitaine, furieux.  
-Rien mon capitaine! Répondirent les soldats en choeur.

Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et s'enfuirent avant que la capitaine ne puisse ajouter un mot.  
Lorsque la porte se referma, Zelda se tourna vers Kei:

-Donc, tu disais que ce tatouage était spécial? Pourquoi?  
-Il est étrange... parfois, il se met à briller sans aucune raison et des choses bizarres arr...

Il releva soudainement la tête, comme s'il venait d'être frappé par quelque chose:

-Le village! Vale! Il a pris feu, n'est-ce pas?  
-Comment le sais-tu? Demanda Zelda.  
-C'est toujours ce qui se passe quand il se met à briller, des feux se déclenchent sans aucune raison.  
-C'est arriver combien de fois?  
-Si je compte jusqu'au plus loin où ma mémoire me mène, 10 fois. À chaque fois que quelqu'un de trop curieux veut y toucher, ça arrive.

Link, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début, parla soudain:

-Triforce ou pas, ce tatouage possède des pouvoirs qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler.  
-J'aimerais les contrôler, Dit Kei, mais je ne sais pas comment!  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? Demanda Link à Zelda.  
-Je ne sais pas...

À cet instant, une voix lente et grave s'éleva dans la pièce:

-La relique démoniaque est apparue. Elle doit être détruite!

Link, Zelda et Kei se tournèrent vers la fenêtre, les 5 sages étaient apparût dans la chambre, qui heureusement, était suffisamment grande pour les accueillir tous. Évidemment, le sage de l'eau était toujours manquant, celui-ci ayant été tué par Ganondorf:

-La relique maléfique? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Demanda Zelda.  
-Ce tatouage est le symbole de celui qui porte la Triforce Noire. Dit le sage du feu.  
-La Triforce Noire? Dit Kei? Vous voulez dire... que je possède une Triforce?  
-C'est exact. Dit le sage de la lumière. Tu portes en toi une réplique maudite de la Triforce.

Kei avala sa salive en entendant le mot « maudite » :

-Attendez un instant! Dit la princesse. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la Triforce Noire, pourquoi?  
-C'est un détail que nous voulions éviter. Répondit le sage des ombres. Si déjà une Triforce peut tomber entre les mains de gens malhonnêtes et servir à des fins maléfiques, imaginez ce qu'une Triforce ayant des pouvoirs ténébreux puisse faire entre les mains de quelqu'un comme Ganondorf.  
-Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas en parler! Dit Link. Si quelqu'un tombait dessus par hasard et que personne n'est au courant de son existence, nous serions bien plus surpris d'être attaqués par la personne qui l'utilise!  
-Peut-être, dit la sage des esprits, mais la Triforce Noire n'est pas une relique sur laquelle on tombe par hasard, elle est dans le corps de ce jeune garçon car c'était son destin.  
-Un garçon qui est incapable de contrôler son effet, ajouta le sage de la forêt.  
-Hé! S'exclama Kei. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai jamais su comment!  
-Pour le moment, continua le sage de la lumière, il ne faut pas que la Triforce Noire se réveille complètement, sinon ses pouvoirs seront hors de contrôle. Nous devons envoyer le garçon dans un endroit où il ne risque pas de faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

Link semblait exaspérer:

-Si c'est pour proposer une autre solution du genre: «On envoie Ganondorf dans le monde du crépuscule et foutre le bordel», non merci.  
-Link! S'indigna Zelda. Ce sont les sages, un peu de respect!

Les sages des ombres et du feu s'avancèrent:

-À cause de cette erreur, nous aussi nous avons eu une perte. Dit le sage des ombres, toujours avec le même ton neutre, mais on pouvait sentir la tristesse dans ses paroles. Nous avons perdu le sage de l'eau.  
-Nous ne voulons pas que les évènements d'il y a 2 mois se répètent. Dit le sage du feu. C'est pour la protection de tous que nous voulons l'envoyer dans le désert Gérudo.

Kei se leva d'un bond et regardait les sages avec une expression de haine:

-Il est hors de question que je sois exilé dans le désert! Il n'y a aucun moyen de survivre là-bas!  
-C'est le seul endroit où tu puisses apprendre à contrôler la Triforce Noire sans risquer de causé un incident, appuya Zelda.

Link se tourna vers elle:

-Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec eux!?  
-Ils ont raison, Kei doit apprendre à contrôler la Triforce Noire.

Kei se tourna vers eux, inquiet:

-Je dois vraiment partir là-bas? Avec tous ces monstres?  
-C'est la seule solution que nous voyons. Répondit le sage de la lumière.

Kei fit le tour de la pièce, il semblait réfléchir. Que devait-il choisir? Sa liberté, ou la sécurité des autres? Après une minute, il se tourna finalement vers les sages:

-Je vais y aller. Là-bas je ne risque pas de faire de mal à personne,mais je dois pouvoir me défendre!

Link semblait exaspérer par la décision de Kei:

-Nul besoin de te défendre, dit le sage des esprits, même si la Triforce Noire est maléfique, elle te protégera contre les monstres qui se trouvent dans le désert. Qui plus est, ils ne devraient même pas oser s'approcher de toi. Ils sentiront sa puissance ténébreuse.  
-Je vais aller me préparer alors... j'attendrais devant le château.

Link était toujours furieux lorsque Kei ferma la porte de la chambre de Zelda:

-Je suis contre cette idée.  
-Pourquoi? Demanda Zelda, aggressive.  
-Je n'aime pas ça, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
-C'est le moyen le plus sûr d'éviter qu'il ne fasse du mal à quelqu'un!

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Link sortit à son tour de la pièce, lassant Zelda seule.  
Au départ, elle était ravie de revoir Link, mais son attitude la rendait furieuse. Son désir de vouloir être reconnu comme un héros était des plus égoïste. Il en attendant trop en retour.

Link sorti du château et aperçu Kei dans la place centrale, regardant la fontaine:

-Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça? Lui demanda-t-il.  
-Je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'y aller, répondit calmement Kei, sans regarder Link.  
-Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté?  
-Zelda et les sages ont raison, c'est le seul endroit où je ne ferai de mal à personne.  
-Au risque de ta propre vie?  
-Si jamais je devais mourir, je ne serais pas une grande perte, personne ne m'attend à la maison de toute façon. D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus de maison.

Link se rendit alors compte que Kei était sur le point de pleurer, il voulue dire quelque chose, mais à ce moment, un groupe d'environ 10 soldats approchèrent Kei:

-La princesse nous a ordonné de te conduire au désert Gérudo, es-tu prêt? Demanda le meneur du groupe.  
-Oui. Répondit Kei.

Sans même un dernier regard à Link, il suivit les soldats hors de la ville.  
À son tour, il pensa à ça dispute avec Zelda. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à vouloir la moindre reconnaissance pour ses actes? Mais il ne voulait pas que les retrouvailles se passent de cette façon, il était si heureux de revoir Zelda après 2 mois! La prochaine fois, il tentera d'être plus agréable avec elle.

Prochain chapitre: **Le désert Gérudo et la tour du jugement!**

Kei est finalement envoyer dans le désert Gérudo, mais la Triforce Noire lui causera bien des ennuies! Pendant ce temps, Link et Zelda tentent de régler leur problème.


	3. Chapitre 3: The Arbiter

**Chapitre 3:**

_The Arbiter's Grounds_

Deux jours après le départ de Kei, Link retourna à Ordonna, à nouveau frustré. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était contre lui qu'il en avait et non contre Zelda ou les sages. Certes, il n'aimait pas la décision d'envoyer Kei dans le désert, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le rendait furieux. Sa dispute avec Zelda, il s'en rendait compte à présent, avait été des plus inutiles et c'était de sa faute. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait été égoïste, il aurait dû le voir plus tôt que ça. N'est-ce pas une règle d'un héros de ne jamais chercher la reconnaissance des autres? Que le simple fait d'avoir été héroïque était là sa seule récompense? Il trouvait ces "règles" un peu ridicules, mais il devait faire avec. Et puis, se dit-il avec espoir, la prochaine fois, s'il y en avait une, peut-être que Zelda ne pourrait rien cacher...

Ce n'était pas tout, revoir Zelda pour la première fois depuis 2 mois lui avait procuré beaucoup de bien, même si cela avait mené à une dispute. Il avait d'ailleurs ressentit, pendant la minute précédent la crise de bec, quelque chose à l'endroit de la princesse. Il s'était souvent demandé s'il ressentait quelque chose pour Zelda et il obtint sa réponse lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Montée soudaine de température, augmentation du rythme cardiaque, incapacité à parler pendant plusieurs secondes, tous les symptômes étaient là.

Link se leva brutalement de son lit, il était décidé, il devait voir Zelda et réparer son erreur!  
Il traversa la pièce avec détermination, mais au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec la princesse, le poing levé, prêt à frapper à la porte. Elle était figée dans cette position, Link devina donc qu'elle devait être là, hésitante, depuis déjà quelques minutes:

-Zelda? Demanda Link. Que fais-tu à Ordonna?

La princesse leva les yeux vers Link, mais semblait incapable de souffler le moindre mot:

-Mais dis quelque chose!

Elle avala sa salive et parla enfin:

-Je vous te parler... à propos de se qui c'est passé l'autre fois...  
-Justement, dit Link, moi aussi.

S'en suivit un silence gêné de quelques secondes durant lequel ils ne fessaient que se regarder.  
Finalement, Zelda prit la parole:

-Écoute, je suis désolé pour l'autre jour...  
-Non, c'est moi qui dois m'excuser! Coupa Link, c'est moi l'égoïste dans cette histoire. Je rêvais tellement d'être reconnu comme un héros que... je n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchit...  
-Et moi je tenais absolument à garder ça secret alors... je n'ai rien dit au peuple d'Hyrule...

La princesse eut soudain un sourire:

-Même s'ils ne semblent pas croire mon histoire d'accident...  
-Pas facile d'être princesse, pas vrai? Demanda Link à la blague.  
-Il y a des journées, j'aimerais bien ne plus l'être...

Link passa sa main dans ses cheveux:

-J'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire... dit-il, visiblement gêné.  
-Quoi donc? Demdanda Zelda.  
-Je...

Link semblait incapable de terminer sa phrase, il balança ses mains d'avant en arrière à plusieurs reprises avant d'avaler sa salive:

-J'espère que Kei va bien...

La princesse leva un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire:

-Oui, moi aussi.

Au même moment, Link se dit à lui-même:

"-Idiot!... Idiot, idiot idiot!"  
-Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Zelda.  
-Quoi? Non... tout va bien... "Bravo, la subtilité..."

Pendant ce temps, dans une région bien moins hospitalière d'Hyrule, là où le seul souffle de vent existant présageait la mort, Kei essayait tant bien que mal à comprendre son tatouage. Un tatouage qu'il possède depuis sa naissance, mais qui est un présage de mort pour tous. Signe de puissance, il peut aussi causer ça perte.

Kei marchait depuis maintenant deux jours dans le désert et pour le moment, contrôler les pouvoirs de la Triforce Noire n'était pas sa priorité absolue. Dans l'immédiat, il ne cherchait que de la nourriture et un abri pour survivre dans un tel environnement. Les monstres étaient rares et les seuls qui osaient s'approcher de lui fessait aussitôt demi-tour. Par chance, il n'en trouva pas énormément pendant sa visite du désert.

Il aperçut au nord-est*, un amas de pierres s'élevant sur plusieurs mètres de haut et plus à l'ouest*, une tour énorme d'où il pouvait voir 6 piliers à son sommet. Comme l'amas de pierres était plus près, il décida d'y aller en premier lieu avant de s'aventurer plus loin. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et il devait trouver un abri au plus vite. Atteindre la montagne de pierre fut une tâche aisée, mais l'escalader fut bien plus pénible. Il du s'y reprendre à 3 reprises avant de pouvoir attraper le premier bord, ensuite le deuxième pour monter au somment. À sa grande surprise, une entrée avait été creusée dans la pierre et le sable, c'est avec soulagement qu'il trouva son abri pour la nuit. Kei entra donc dans la caverne. Elle n'était constituée que d'une seule salle, éclairé uniquement par deux torches se trouvant des deux côtés de l'entré, cependant, une grande porte de pierre se trouvait au fond de la caverne, mais Kei était incapable de l'ouvrir. Comme rien n'y fessait, il en éloigna sa curiosité. Aucun monstre n'était présent, il pourrait donc passer la nuit tranquille.

Il resta quelques heures à l'intérieur de la caverne et en sortir pour voir si la nuit était finalement tombé et en effet, ce fut le cas. Il observa longuement la tour qui se dressait loin dans le désert. Elle avait piqué sa curiosité, il se demandait ce qui pouvait s'y trouver.  
À ce moment précis, il entendit plusieurs personnes parler. Dans le désert? C'était impossible, se disait Kei, mais il se rendit vite compte à l'évidence que ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, car les voix s'intensifiaient avec le temps. Sans attendre, il retourna dans la caverne. Malheureusement, il entendit les voix s'approcher de lui, ils connaissaient donc la caverne. Il se cacha dans le coin le plus sombre et attendu, il eut finalement un contact visuel avec les inconnues, qui se révélèrent être des femmes.

Elles étaient 4, toutes vêtues dans un style que Kei ne connaissait pas, elles portaient toutes des vêtements très légers, probablement pour ne pas mourir de chaud. Ceux-ci étaient identiques, mais pas de même couleur; une en rouge, une en bleu, une en mauve et une en noire. Elles semblaient avoir passé la vingtaine et agissaient de faon très mature. Elles s'installèrent au milieu de la caverne et allumèrent un feu avec du bois que transportait l'une d'elle. Où avaient-elles trouvée ce bois, Kei ne le savait pas et ne tenait pas trop à les déranger pour leur demandé.

Au moment exact où il se disait de ne pas vouloir être repéré, à l'instant même, comme si c'était ce qu'elle attendait, la Triforce Noire se mit à briller. Kei se maudissait de penser trop fort. Il était à présent complètement visible, comme s'il était en plein jour. Ce n'était pas la peine de faire quoique ce soit, les quatre femmes l'avaient déjà remarqué et l'une d'elles se leva d'un bond:

-Qui c'est celui-là!? Dit la femme en rouge.

Les trois autres firent de même:

-Attendez! Cria Kei, dos contre le mur, encerclé par les quatre femmes. Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal!

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elles le tuent, mais à sa grande surprise et dans la confusion la plus totale, elles s'étaient plutôt misent à rire, des rires amusés et non des rires de tueuses:

-Donne-nous une bonne raison de te tuer. Dit la femme en mauve, toujours ricanante.  
-Euh... c'est une question piège? Demanda Kei.  
-Dans un sens, oui. Répondit celle plus à droite, en noir. Nous n'avons aucunement l'intention de te tuer. Mais j'avoue que j'ai quelques questions à te poser, ajouta-t-elle en levant le sourcil. 1: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et pourquoi? 2: Qu'est-ce que c'est le truc qui brille sur ton bras?

Kei s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à aise,et répondit:

-1: J'ai été exilé ici justement à cause de ce qui brille sur mon bras. Et 2...

Il montra son tatouage:

-Ouuuuuuuh! S'exclamèrent les 4 femmes avec un air admiratif. C'est joli, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement?  
-Ourf... Dit Kei avec un air faussement d'étendue. C'est juste un tatouage maudit qui fou le bordel partout où je passe et qui possède des pouvoirs maléfiiiiiiiiques. J'ai donc été envoyé ici pour que je puisse le contrôler sans faire de mal à personne.

Sans prévenir, la femme la plus à gauche, en rouge, se mit en colère:

-Ça, c'est encore un coup des sages! D'abord les Terres Arbitres et ce foutu miroir, maintenant ça!  
-Calme-toi, on ne peut rien n'y faire... Dit la femme en bleu.  
-C'est quoi cette histoire de Terres Arbitres, c'est quoi ce miroir? Désolé de vous le demander, mais j'aimerais bien comprendre dans quel merdier je suis...

La femme en noir prit la parole:

-Je crois que nous ferions mieux t'expliquer.

Elle parut quelque peu agacée, cependant:

-Nous sommes des Gerudos...  
-Des Gerudos!? S'exclama Kei, mais je croyais que votre peuple avait disparu!  
-Pas étonnant avec un tel climat! S'emporta la femme en rouge.  
-Comme je le disais... nous sommes des Gerudos, ou en tout cas ce qu'il en reste. À cause du climat et par manque de ressource, la majorité de notre peuple fut anéanti, mais ce n'était pas la première raison, c'est en grande partie à cause de notre roi, Ganondorf Dragmire.  
-J'ai déjà entendu parler de lui quand j'étais petit. C'est un sorcier qui voulait renverser le roi d'Hyrule pour prendre le contrôle du pays. Dit Kei.  
-Exact, même s'il était très vieux, il ne vieillissait pas normalement, comme nous toutes...  
-"Nous toutes"?  
-Les Gerudos sont composés exclusivement de femmes, et nous nous ressemblons toutes. Un mâle naît qu'une fois tous les cent ans et il est destiné à être notre roi, notre chef. Il avait pour plan de prendre le contrôle d'Hyrule et de renverser le roi, comme tu le sais. Mais son plan échoua lorsqu'un petit garçon sorti de nulle part et la princesse de l'époque avisèrent le roi de la trahison de Ganondorf, personne n'a jamais su comment deux jeunes enfants savaient ce que Ganondorf mijotait. Ganondorf se sauva et déclara la guerre.  
Au départ, ses intentions étaient plutôt respectables, il voulait que notre peuple puisse avoir accès aux richesses du royaume, comme nous, il en avait assez de ce climat inhospitalier. Mais ensuite... il avait entendu parler de la relique sacrée, la Triforce. Tu connais la Triforce, j'imagine?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Donc, il avait voulu l'obtenir et il s'éloigna de son premier objectif, il ne cherchait que la puissance et il était complètement aveuglé par cela... Lorsque la guerre prit fin, Ganondorf fut arrêté et envoyé dans la tour que tu peux voir au loin dans le désert, les Terres Arbitres. Pour nous punir, les sages nous exilèrent dans le miroir du crépuscule, un miroir servant de portal vers un monde connu ici sous le nom de royaume du crépuscule.  
-Le royaume du crépuscule? Dit Kei.  
-C'est un monde connecté à Hyrule, un endroit où il ne fait jamais jour, c'est le crépuscule en permanence, d'où son chance, quelque Gerudos, dont la seconde de Ganondorf, Nabooru, réussirent à se sauver et à se cacher dans le temple des esprits, un ancien temple construit en l'honneur du sage des esprits. Tu es d'ailleurs assis sur les ruines du temple.

Kei baissa les yeux vers le sol, voilà donc d'où venait cette caverne:

-Ganondorf, lui, fut enfermé à vie dans les Terres Arbitres. Au départ, c'est ce qui était prévu, mais les sages se rendirent à l'évidence après des dizaines d'années que non seulement il ne vieillissait pas, mais il ne semblait pas perdre ses forces, personne ne savait pourquoi. Les sages décidèrent donc de l'exécuter avec leur épée, au sommet de la tour, là où se trouve le miroir. Malheureusement, leur plan échoua, car Ganondorf possédait, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi les déesses l'ont choisi, la Triforce du pouvoir! Cela permit à Ganondorf de se défaire des sages et il tua même...

-Le sage de l'eau... termina Kei.  
-Tu le savais?  
-Je l'ai entendue des sages eux-mêmes lorsque j'étais au château.  
- Donc, les sages, en désespoir de cause, activèrent le miroir et envoyèrent Ganondorf rejoindre son peuple. Il s'est ensuite passé des évènements que la princesse Zelda garda sous silence, mais nous voulions que le peuple sache.

Kei venait de comprendre d'où venait cette rumeur qui voyageait partout dans le royaume:

-C'était donc vous qui avez démarré cette rumeur! Le héros qui sauva Hyrule, le château détruit, le retour de Ganondorf, tout était vrai!?  
-Oui. Heureusement, Ganondorf fut à nouveau arrêté par ce héros. Mais c'est ici la vraie rumeur: on raconte que Ganondorf n'est pas vraiment mort et qu'il est dans une sorte de coma dans les Terres Arbitres.

Kei se leva:

-C'est bizarre comme histoire...

Il s'étira les bras en baillant, c'est à ce moment que la Triforce Noire se mit à biller:

-Tiens... elle s'y remet...

Il baissa les bras et la Triforce s'éteignit aussitôt:

-Uh?

Il releva le bras, elle se remit à briller:

-Bizarre...  
-On dirait que ton tatouage veut te montrer un chemin... dit la Gerudo en rouge.

Kei tourna sur lui-même. La Triforce ne brillait que lorsqu'il ne montait que dans une direction en particulier:

-C'est la direction des Terres Arbitres... Dit la Gerudo en mauve.  
-Je ne sais pas si je devais vraiment y aller... Dit Kei.  
-Bah! Tant qu'à être ici, pourquoi pas? De toute façon, qu'elle serait la différence entre rester ici sans rien faire et explorer un peu, hmm? Demanda la Gerudo en noir en adressant un clin d'oeil à Kei.  
-Ce n'est pas conseiller... mais si ton tatouage veut t'y amener... c'est plutôt intrigant! L'endroit est plein de monstres, par contre. Dit la Gerudo bleue.  
-Aucun problème, mon tatouage les éloignes!  
-Ah bon? Il est si spécial que ça? Demanda la Gerudo rouge.  
-S'il n'était pas aussi spécial ... et surtout dangereux... je ne serais pas ici.  
- D'accord, dit la Gerudo bleue, je pense que tu peux y pas avant demain, le désert est encore plus dangereux la nuit! Tu restes ici avec nous! Lança la Gerudo rouge. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu accepté d'être envoyé ici, ils ne t'ont sûrement pas forcé.  
-Je pensais être assez fort pour y arriver... mais au fond je savais que je n'y arriverais pas. J'irai dans la tour demain, je veux bien rester pour la nuit avec vous.

À ce moment, une question traversa l'esprit de Kei:

-Euh... si vous êtes uniquement des femmes dans votre peuple... comment vous faites pour... avoir des enfants?

Les Gerudos ricanèrent fortement avant de répondre:

-On viole. On viole les hommes qui se trouvent sur notre chemin. Parfois on en tombe amoureuse et on reste avec lui, mais c'est très rare.

Kei recula de quelque pas:

-Ahaha!! Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne viole pas les enfants de 12 ans quand même!  
-J'ai 15 ans...  
-Désolé, mais c'est pas avant 18 ans! Lancèrent les Gerudos à la blague.

Kei parut soulagé. Ces Gerudos étaient très sympathiques, il ne courait aucun risque à rester pour la nuit.  
Une autre question lui traversa alors l'esprit:

-Si le Ganondorf qui serait dans la tour en ce moment est le même que celui qui déclencha la guerre... un autre Gerudo mâle est sûrement né depuis, non? Cela fait quand même... si ma mémoire est bonne, 150 ans selon les livres d'histoire.  
-Possible, répondit la Gerudo mauve, mais les Gerudos furent dispersés à travers Hyrule et les autres cachés ou envoyées dans le monde du crépuscule. La Gerudo qui aurait pu donner naissance à un mâle ne s'est jamais montrée et donc le nouveau-né n'aura jamais eu accès à ce titre de roi des Gerudos, au grand bonheur de Ganondorf... Et puis, comme je l'ai dit, les Gerudos sont dispersés un peu partout, seul le roi peut lancer un appel à toutes pour se réunir, mais Ganondorf s'en fiche, il est aveuglé par sa soif de pouvoir et nous a complètement oublié.

Après une courte pause, elle lança:

-Bon... il faut dormir, tu devras être en forme demain pour aller jusqu'à la tour.  
-D'accord, dit Kei sans ne rien ajouter, bonne nuit alors.  
-Bonne nuit! Lancèrent les quatre Gerudos en choeur.

Le lendemain, Kei se réveillant très tôt, le soleil n'était pas encore levé à l'extérieur, mais il ne devait pas tarder, une lueur orangée était visible à l'horizon. Il remarqua aussi que les Gerudos étaient partis. Elles leur avaient cependant laissé un message tout près de lui:

"Désolé, on ne peut pas venir avec toi, on a des trucs urgents à régler. Il y a un petit quelque chose pour toi devant l'entrée."

Sans faire de commentaire, il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Un sabre Gerudo avait été déposé sur le sol. Il le prit et sortit de la caverne. Il se tourna vers le nord et observa la tour au loin. Si la Triforce Noire voulait le mené là-bas c'était sûrement pour lui indiqué une solution à son problème, rien de moins, se disait-il. Déterminé, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la tour.

Le voyage se fit sans ennuis, les monstres étaient quasi absents et le campement situé devant les Terres Arbitres était inoccupé. À mesure qu'il s'approchait, son tatouage brillait avec de plus en plus de force. D'ici, la tour avait quelque chose de mystérieux, de hanté. Elle dégageait une sensation de mort à glacer le sang. Elle semblait avoir été construite depuis des siècles, car des morceaux de murs se détachaient et tombaient au sol dans un bruit infernal semblable à des craquements d'os. Les escaliers menant à l'énorme ouverture qui servait d'entrée étaient à moitié en ruine et menaçaient de tomber à n'importe quel moment. Il s'avança prudemment dans les escaliers. À mi-chemin, une marche se détacha et tomba quelque part au-dessous dans ce qui était sans aucun doute des sables mouvants. Kei resta immobile de peur de faire tomber une autre marche:

-... Je n'aime pas ça... Pourquoi il faut que je suive un... tatouage... Dit-il en regardant son bras droit avec un air sévère.

Le reste de l'ascension se fit sans problème. Il se trouva finalement face à l'entrée de la tour, se dressant sur plusieurs mètres de haut dans son cadre arabesque:

-Bon... c'est maintenant que je vais savoir si j'ai bien fait de venir...

Après une dernière inspiration, il entra d'un pas incertain dans la tour.  
Le premier détail frappant de l'endroit était son atmosphère morbide et sombre. La majorité des murs étaient couverts de sang, d'autres étaient fissurés, les portes n'étaient plus d'aucune utilité. Des cadavres avaient été accrochés aux portes dans l'espoir d'enlever l'envie d'explorer aux curieux. Kei n'y fit pas attention et traversa la première pièce avant de se retrouver dans ce qui semblait être la pièce principale. Elle était grande et très haute. Un escalier menait vers une entrée encore plus grande que celle par laquelle Kei était passé pour entré dans la tour.. 4 torches étaient positionnées aux quatre coins des escaliers, alimentés par un feu de couleur bleue plutôt inusitée. Un lustre gigantesque était suspendu au centre de la salle. Il y avait également une porte menant vers une salle à gauche et une autre sur la droite. Une atmosphère lugubre et glaciale régnait. Sans plus attendre, Kei fit un tour d'horizon.

Lorsqu'il mit le pied sur l'une des dalles centrales, la Triforce sur son bras se mit à briller de plus belle. Une détonation retentit dans la pièce suivie par un bruit métallique, comme si un mécanisme se mettait en marche. C'est alors que le placer sous les pieds de Kei s'abaissa, formant des marches menant vers un niveau inférieur. L'opération déclencha un vacarme infernal et plusieurs monstres s'approchèrent par la grande entrée. Plusieurs cadavres de soldats s'étaient soudainement animés et marchaient vers Kei, ainsi que plusieurs squelettes imposants portant épée et bouclier. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il fessait, Kei leva le bras droit pour montrer la Triforce Noire aux monstres. Lorsque ceux-ci l'aperçurent, ils s'immobilisèrent aussitôt, reculèrent et finalement le laissèrent seul, visiblement apeuré. Kei, toujours méfiant, descendit les escaliers pour se rendre au niveau du dessous. Le seul chemin possible était un couloir étroit menant à une unique porte ternie et rouillée.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra. C'était une petite pièce, à peine une dizaine de personnes pourraient s'y tenir confortablement. Elle n'avait rien de spécial... sauf peut-être...

Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un corps inerte attacher au mur par des chaînes. Kei s'en approcha prudemment et s'aperçut très vite que le corps ne devait être là que depuis peu, puisque celui-ci n'était pas en décomposition. C'était un homme, très grand, voire imposant. Il portait une armure noire qui serait normalement très lourde pour un être humain normal. Il avait la peau grise, légèrement foncée, une mâchoire carrée couverte d'une barbe rousse ainsi que des cheveux de même couleur, tressés vers l'arrière soutenu sur sa tête par une sorte de couronne très mince de couleur or. Kei continua de s'approcher pour examiner le corps, il avait deviné qui était attaché à ce mur:

-Ganondorf Dragmire... C'était donc vrai. Les Gerudos avaient raison, il n'a pas l'air mort... mais plutôt dans le coma, dit-il en examinant Ganondorf de plus près.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui lorsque le bras gauche du prisonnier remua. La Triforce sur la main de Ganondorf se mit à briller en même temps que celle de Kei, toutes les deux semblaient réagirent l'une à l'autre, comme celle de Zelda:

-Pas de doute, c'est bien Ganondrof...

Il l'observa quelques instants avant de tourner son regard vers le sabre gerudo. Même s'il était seulement dans le coma, il était dangereux de le laisser ainsi, qu'arrivera-t-il si jamais il se réveillait? D'ailleurs, pourquoi les sages ne levaient-ils pas déjà achevé? Kei plaça alors la lame du sabre perpendiculairement au cou de Ganondorf et se prépara à frapper pour lui couper la tête.  
C'est à ce moment que la pièce se mit à trembler de manière inquiétante. Plusieurs blocs de pierre se trouvant au plafond de la salle se mirent à tomber. Kei les évita et, sans prendre la peine de finir ce qu'il avait commencé, remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre, ne voulant pas finir sa vie comme crêpe. De retour dans la pièce principale, il se rendit compte que c'était la tour entière qui était parcourue de tremblements puissants et continus. Le lustre tomba et Kei l'évita de justesse, évitant ainsi de se faire écraser. Il voulut sortir, mais la grande porte s'était effondrée peu avant. Son tatouage se mit de nouveau à briller, lui indiquant la direction des escaliers menant au niveau supérieur, au sommet de la tour. Sans poser de question, Kei gravit les marches et continua jusqu'à arriver au dernier étage. Les monstres devaient avoir fuit, eux seule porte qu'il pouvait emprunter menait à l'extérieur. De là, il pouvait voir le reste du désert autour de lui et même le château d'Hyrule, toujours en reconstruction, à l'horizon.

Les tremblements avaient cessé. Il monta les marches en fessant attention de sauter par-dessus les précipices laisser par des escaliers manquants. Arrivé finalement au sommet, il se retrouva dans une salle à ciel ouvert. Il pouvait apercevoir les 6 piliers représentant les sages qui entouraient la tour. Un énorme bloc de pierre noir se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Un socle en demi-cercle avait été placé au centre, sur un piédestal haut d'environ un mètre. Curieux, Kei s'en approcha, mais aussitôt la Triforce Noire brilla de nouveau, sous les exaspérations de Kei:

-Raaah.... Quoi encore!? Dit-il en s'adressant directement à son tatouage.

Pour seule réponse, il remarque que son corps se déformait en plusieurs particules noires et carrées. S'il n'avait jamais vraiment paniqué depuis qu'il était dans le désert, il commençait à devenir un peu nerveux:

-Qu... qu'est-ce qui se passe!? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive!?

Sans ne rien pouvoir ajouter de plus, son corps ne devint plus qu'un amas de particules noires flottant en l'air. Un symbole lumineux apparut alors sur l'énorme bloc noir du fond de la pièce. C'était un cercle parcouru de plusieurs symbole et écriture inconnue avec une Triforce en son centre. Les particules qu'était devenu Kei s'envolèrent vers le bloc et disparurent à travers.

Chapitre suivant: Elegy of Twilight


End file.
